Resaca Romántica
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche de fiesta, confesiones y un romance que surge en aquella casa de Londres. ¿Qué cosas pasarán allí?. Clasificación "T" por alcohol y demás.


**Resaca Romántica:** **Nuevo fic One-Shot de Overwatch dedicado para Plagahood, esta vez involucrando a Tracer y Jesse MCcree, en la cual, tras una fiesta en Londres, el vaquero despierta con resaca pero no estará solo, alguien más estuvo también divirtiéndose demasiado esa noche. ¿Qué más pasó en ella?. Eso lo verán a continuación.**

 **No soy dueño de Overwatch, ésta pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y empresa. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados, como si tuviera unas enormes pesas de gimnasia que le impedían mantenerlos en esa posición por mucho tiempo, éstos, al recibir la luz del Sol que entraba por las ventanas de la casa, llevaba a que aquel vaquero se tuviera que dar la vuelta para protegerse dicha luminiscencia molesta, llevando a que tomara una almohada y se la pusiera sobre la cabeza.

\- _"Madre mía, ¿qué mierda hice anoche?. No recuerdo nada, mi mente está en blanca, solo...solo...".-_ Quiso saber MCcree en esos momentos, mientras que intentaba hacer memoria, volverla a funcionar pero sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar como un globo en cualquier momento. Por lo tanto, aprovechó para levantarse y mirar a su alrededor; parecía un zombie, ¿por cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? ¿Sería la mañana todavía o ya era la tarde?.- _"Ufff, se nota que esta fiesta que hicimos fue bastante salvaje, ahora...ahora recuerdo que vi a Soldier 76 besándose con Widowmaker de forma apasionada y luego yo...yo...Ufff, ¿qué hice anoche?".-_ Quiso volver a rebobinar los acontecimientos previos al quedar "fuera de servicio".

Pero cuando estaba por salir de la cama, el castaño sintió un movimiento en el lado izquierdo, cosa que le llamó la atención y de ahí, quitó las sábanas encontrándose con una cierta conocida suya, una hermosa británica castaña, la cual dormía tranquilamente a su lado y que llevaba aquel clásico bodysuit suyo amarillo y con esos detalles negros.

\- _"¡¿Qué?!".-_ Pensó Jesse, ahogando sus gritos al encontrarse con aquella chica a su lado.

Pronto comenzaron a volver los recuerdos a su mente, pero de forma aislada, al igual que una pequeña tormenta.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Allí estaban todos los presentes, reunidos en esa casa de Londres, disfrutando del encuentro tras haber vencido al enemigo y qué mejor modo de celebrarlo que montando una gran fiesta, en la cual no podía faltar el alcohol y aquellas bellas mujeres, pero para cierto vaquero, esa fiesta no era nada más que un sitio aburrido, para él, su "fiesta" estaba en el horizonte, al igual que en las películas Western donde el héroe salvaba al pueblo del villano y se iba con la chica en su caballo, dirigiéndose hacia el Ocaso del Desierto, pero igualmente había ido allí a pasar el rato y luego volvería a sus andadas.

\- ¡Eh, Jesse, vamos, hombre, ponte a celebrar!.- Exclamó Lúcio, el cual estaba con Winston y Torbjörn, el cual había traído unas jarras vikingas donde servían las cervezas.

\- Emmm, luego, chicos, no estoy interesado.- Respondió el vaquero, quien se dio la vuelta y fue al balcón para fumar un cigarrillo, dejando a los tres personajes con sus bebidas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Jesse?.- Quiso saber Torbjörn al ver que éste había rechazado unas buenas cervezas espumosas y toda la fiesta.

\- La verdad que ni siquiera yo sé que le ocurre, tal vez esté pasando por un mal momento.- Fue la respuesta de Winston.

\- Solo que no se esté volviendo un amargado, ¿se imaginan eso?. Nos faltaría que Jesse se vaya a dormir temprano y nos diga que ahora solo toma agua, ¿se lo imaginan?. Dios, no quisiera ni verlo así.- Bromeó Lúcio al respecto.

\- Jesse no se está volviendo ningún amargado como estás señalando, solo necesita estar solo un rato, como dije, tal vez esté pasando por un mal momento o algo por estilo.- Sugirió Winston al moreno que mantuviera la calma y que solo esperaran a que el vaquero les contara la verdad.

Por su parte, en el living de la casa se encontraban junto con Conrad, la gamer estaba concentrada en la campaña final de un juego que marcaría otro gran logro para su "Imperio" y no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara, era un duelo interminable donde contaba con el apoyo de aquel periodista, el cual estaba a su lado, dándole ánimos y algo más.

\- ¡Sí, muy bien, en su cara!.- Exclamó la chica, mientras que se hacía sonar el cuello y de ahí, Conrad le pasaba sus manos por aquella zona, brindándole unos buenos masajes y dejándola sonrojada.- Awwwww, qué manos tan suaves tienes, cariño.- Le felicitó la chica a su pareja.

* * *

A su vez, Jack Morrison, alias "Soldier 76" se hallaba con una lata de cerveza bien fría en su mano, mientras que pensaba en los momentos que había vivido en los distintos campos de batalla, las veces que evadió a la Muerte y que se reía en su cara. Sí, esas eran unas buenas "Medallas de Honor" para aquel peli blanco, el cual mantenía siempre su seriedad intacta, hasta que en aquellos momentos escuchó unos pasos que venían hacia él.

\- ¿Acaso le gustaría oír a sus Superiores que un Soldado ha estado bebiendo mientras está de guardia?.- Preguntó una joven francesa, la cual se detuvo y lanzó esa broma hacia el militar, llevando a que ella se riera de ese chiste.

\- ¿Qué?.- Lanzó Jack esa interrogante y de ahí, la bella francesa se lanzó encima suyo, besándolo en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa a aquel militar, mientras que podía sentir sus suaves y cálidos labios contra los suyos y él tampoco podía resistirse a esa bella mujer, tenía ese toque "mágico" de atraer a los hombres como un imán y él era la "presa" para ella, esa "Asesina" tan peligrosa, Amelie Lacroix, alias "Widowmaker", había atrapado a Jack Morrison en sus garras y "no había escapatoria".

* * *

Y volviendo con nuestro vaquero, éste se hallaba apoyada contra el barandal del balcón, observando la vida y las actividades en esa noche británica, pero para él, había algo que le faltaba, triunfaba, era el héroe, igual que en el Lejano Oeste, pero sentía un vacío importante en su vida y que se podía llenar con lujos materiales como el dinero o por la fama, eso no se podía comprar, sino que debía conseguirlo con sacrificios, mostrando respeto, honor y demás gestos hacia las personas, pero para ese entonces, Jesse MCcree se quedó en aquel sitio del domicilio, respirando hondo y suspirando, mientras que sacaba del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones un paquete de cigarrillos y se encendía uno de los mismos.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta corrediza se abrió y no se volteó por nada del Mundo, de seguro era Lúcio que venía a gastarle una broma, por eso no le dio importancia.

\- Si eres Winston, ya te dije que estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, nada más. Y si eres Lúcio, más te vale no venir a fastidiarme sino quieres ir al hospital por los golpes que te daré.- Amenazó el vaquero con los ojos cerrados.

\- Vaya, qué modales tienes, ¿dónde está el héroe que iba con la chica y el caballo hacia el Atardecer?.- Preguntó una voz que tomó por sorpresa a Jesse, el cual se volteó y se topó con aquella hermosa castaña británica, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados al oír esas palabras de amenaza, pero se reía ante lo dicho, ya que por ahí, el vaquero estaba borracho, pero al comprobar que no habían "rastros de alcohol" en el aire, volvió a su postura normal.

\- Lena, ¿qué...qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó el castaño y de ahí la chica fue hasta él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo que traer un permiso para ir a mi balcón?.- Bromeó la británica, pasando frente a él y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.- Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí, Jesse?.- Interrogó la joven, mientras que se apoyaba contra el barandal.

\- Emmm, ya sabes, tomar aire fresco, mirar el bello paisaje, Dios, ¡cómo me encantaría venir a venir a vivir aquí!.- Dijo con ese tono de gracia, pero no podía despegarse de la británica.- _Y estar a tu lado toda vida.-_ Fue lo último que dijo y eso parecía haberse oído en Tracer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?.- Preguntó ella por lo último.

\- ¿Eh?. Nada, ¿qué oíste?. Yo no dije nada.- Se defendió el castaño.

La chica no dijo nada, tal vez decía la verdad Jesse, pero al ver su rostro bastante afligido, deprimido, tuvo que interrogarle para saber qué le estaba pasando.

\- Oye, Jesse, enserio, desde que comenzó la fiesta te he visto bastante mal, triste, ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó ella con un tono de preocupación por el estado del vaquero.

Éste no podía ocultar más su estado de ánimo, fue entonces que decidió apoyarse contra el barandal, estando bastante cerca de Lena, se sacó su sombro y lo apoyó en el piso y de ahí tomó el cigarrillo para lanzar un anillo de humo en el aire.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir, Lena? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?. Si te soy sincero, siento que mi vida se está poniendo muy monótona: Ser el héroe y todo eso, yo, aún lo conservo y todo pero...pero me siento que esa "Estrella" que llevó conmigo se está apagando, tal vez muy pronto, en el Futuro, ya no podré más esa persona que soy ahora y luego de eso todo terminará para mí.- Comenzó a relatarle su situación.

Lena lo escuchó con atención y no se separaba por nada del relato.

\- Pero no deberías sentirte así, tú, al igual que yo, somos jóvenes todavía, no tienes por qué sentirte amargado y todo eso, además, mira el lado bueno, las chicas, jejeje, muchas te deben querer, ¿no?.- Intentó ella animarlo y lanzó otra pregunta al respecto.

\- Bueno, sí, eso sí, pero son solo pasajeras, las que conocí en mis viajes pero ellas tienen sus vidas, a sus familias, no soy un buitre ni nada...yo...yo solo quiero una relación de verdad y no fugaz, ¿entiendes?.- Fue la respuesta del vaquero ante la chica, quien se volteó para mirarla.- Tal vez esté destinado a eso, a ser el "Héroe" pero con una maldición encima.- Sostuvo Jesse con tristeza en su voz.

Se lo notaba muy apagado, sin ganas de nada, ni siquiera de divertirse un rato con sus amigos, solamente quería estar solo y si alguien preguntaba de por qué hacía, él respondía que solo estaba "tomando aire fresco" para relajarse, cosa que era verdad pero a la vez estaba ocultando un problema suyo. En aquellos momentos, Lena lo tomó por la espalda, subiendo sus manos al cuello y abrazándolo por sorpresa.

\- No quiero que tú sufras, ¿sí?.- Pidió Jesse a ella.

¿Por qué se lo dijo a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había visto en aquella chica y ese motivo de preocupación que apareció en él?.

\- Jesse.- Le llamó Tracer al castaño y éste se volteó, para que de ahí sintiera como lo besaba dulcemente en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa al vaquero, el cual no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.- Jejeje, parece que logré captar tu atención, ¿no?, y veo que lo logré, así que, ¿qué tal si "festejamos" tú y yo? ¿no te parece?.- Propuso Lena, mientras que le pedía que fuera a la terraza y de ahí el vaquero cumplió con esa orden.

* * *

Esperó varios minutos en aquella terraza poco iluminada, le gustaba más la oscuridad, ya que le traía recuerdos de sus viajes por el desierto y cuando dormía bajo las Estrellas. Todavía estaba esperando a Tracer y la promesa de "festejar" ella y él en ese sitio seguía latente. Justo cuando estaba por levantarse para ir a buscarla, allí apareció la chica portando unas cuantas latas de cerveza fría para iniciar la fiesta privada.

\- Lena, wow, no sabía que bebías.- Quedó Jesse sorprendido y evitando reírse.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso las mujeres no podemos beber y emborracharnos también?.- Esa pregunta que hizo el vaquero parecía haberla ofendido.- ¡Jajaja, es broma! No me enojaría contigo, pero siendo sincera, nunca bebí, pero ¿por qué no celebramos tú y yo nuestro momento?.- Propuso ella, pasando una lata bien fría al castaño.- ¿Sabes?. Al principio no te conocía muy bien, siempre tan solitario, alejado de todos, incluso de tus amigos, Mercy me había contado de ti y que eras alguien especial, pero jamás te di tanta importancia, sin embargo, en aquellas últimas peleas que tuvimos con el enemigo y cuando me salvaste la vida, desde ese día estoy en deuda contigo. Gracias por protegerme.- Contó la castaña esa historia y luego agradeció al vaquero.

\- No hace falta, una chica tan hermosa como tú no merece morir bajo el ataque de un cobarde que te quería matar por la espalda.- Sostuvo Jesse, mientras que destapaba su lata.

\- Tienes razón, nosotros ganamos y los hicimos polvo a esos malditos, así que brindemos.- Propuso ella, alzando la suya en el aire.- Por el Futuro.-

\- Por nuestros amigos.- Añadió Jesse y Tracer fue acercándose a él.

\- Por los Camaradas caídos.- Mencionó la castaña.

Justo en ese momento, ambos quedaron juntos, apegados, unidos, mientras que seguían con el brindis.

\- Por nuestra unión.- Fue el pedido y deseo de ambos personajes, quienes chocaron sus latas de cerveza en un "Brindis" y de ahí bebieron el contenido.

Pronto, después de haber tomado varias cervezas, ambos se encontraban bajo los efectos del alcohol, riéndose sin parar, como si estuvieran en un show de comedia o alguien hubiera contado el mejor chiste de todo el Mundo, llevando a que no pudieran dejar de reírse respectivamente. Tracer se encontraba recostada contra el pecho de Jesse, el cual se sentía más activo y mejor que antes, mirando las Estrellas y sintiendo como un intenso calor se empezaba a expandir por sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Quién lo diría que el destino me tenía preparado esto?.- Alegó MCcree, quien volvió a sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de la británica y de ahí ambos cayeron al piso, besándose sin parar y pasando al "siguiente nivel".

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Después de la fiesta, algunos invitados se habían ido, otros lo hicieron temprano y de ahí, la casa de Lena quedó totalmente vacía pero con todos los restos de lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que se había formado una pareja para la bella Tracer y era uno de sus compañeros. Ahora Jesse MCcree comprendía todo, recordó lo que había perdido en esa noche de fiesta pero ahora le quedaba una resaca que le taladraba la cabeza, pero a pesar de ello, se sentía feliz de estar con Lena Oxton a su lado y como su novia.

\- _"Vaya que nos divertimos anoche y bien de lo lindo".-_ Pensó el castaño, mientras que volvía a acostar en la cama y de ahí, la chica se acurrucaba contra el pecho del vaquero una vez.

\- Awwww, oye, Jesse, ¿tú también amaneciste con resaca?.- Preguntó Lena, aún con los ojos cerrados y sin soltarse de su amado castaño.

\- Sí, así es.- Respondió el hombre.

\- ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos para después la limpieza y dormimos juntos hasta que se nos pase esto?.- Sugirió la chica.

\- Jejejejeje, ya sabes que no tengo ningún problema, Amor.- Sostuvo MCcree, mientras que la castaña volvía a besarlo en los labios y él también lo hacía, tomándola suavemente por la cintura, deseándole los buenos días y de ahí, tanto ella como él volvieron a quedarse dormidos y abrazados bajo un nuevo día en sus vidas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hace mucho que no hacía fics de esta pareja que me gusta mucho, quería volver y bueno, aquí estoy, dedicando esta historia para Plagahood (también encontrás ese guiño en Conrad y , Bro :D), espero que te guste este trabajo y por ahí, si termino mis otros fics, por ahí haga una historia de Tracer y MCcree, uno que tengo planeado desde hace un montón.**

 **Si quieren que también haga con Mercy, ustedes díganme qué pareja va para ella Si también quieren que haga un nuevo Widowmaker-Soldier 76, avísenme.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y cuídense. Buen día Viernes para todos.**


End file.
